Yoru
Sagara Yoru (相楽夜), mostly known as Yoru, is a Filipino YouTube singer with a gentle voice which lies in the mid-ranges. His most viewed cover is Departures~ Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~, with over 23K views on YouTube, as of March 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Banana Cream with Apol, Doubie , Eyes, Haru, JSR, Katie, Koe, Kuro, mong, Nitrox, Sia, Sun and Yami # Participant of the KCEDB1 with Razyphyr # Member of Mitochondria 2 x 2 Powerhouse (in the vocaFX Quartet Battle 2013) List of Covered Songs feat. Cirno, Zephyria, Sagara Yoru, Ciel*, RAI, Ichiki, Xyz, kuri~n, Luke, Kino, Naichi and Noki (2010.03.30) # "1925" (2010.04.02) (Private) # "SPICE!" (2010.04.07) (Private) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) (2010.04.08) # "you -Visionen im Spiegel-" feat. Remi, Caspy, Sophie, Emily, Spazzy, Netto, Yuri, Matti, Ana, Mari, Emii, Shuning, Sagara Yoru, Yayoi, Phillip, Rosa, Chanelle, Aqua, Juju and Katie (2010.04.08) # "Diamond Crevasse" (2010.04.10) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2010.04.14) # "Scissorhands" (2010.04.17) # "Monochro ∞ Blue Sky" (2010.04.18) (Private) # "Paranoid Doll" (2010.04.23) # "Ai Kotoba" feat. Apol, kuri~n, Keith, кran, play, kuro, ritz, rue, shock, Rei and Sagara Yoru (2010.04.29) # "STEP TO YOU" (2010.04.30) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (A Thousand-Year Solo) (2010.05.11) # "Jenga" feat. AkumuNeko, Sagara Yoru, Luna Ama, Luna, Miyu, Aoko, Rikio, mong, Kurii, Warsfeil and My (2010.05.21) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two-Breaths Walking) (2010.05.24) # "from Y to Y" (2010.05.26) (Private) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy of the Young Literature Boy) (2010.06.01) # "Boku Mote" (I Rule) (2010.06.07) # "magnet" (2010.06.08) # "Kimi no Taion" feat. кran, bira, Haru, Apol, Rin, RAI, JSR, Sun, Kuro, Ethie, Play, ritz, Kana, Shiki, Rue, Shock and Sagara Yoru (2010.06.14) # "You and Beautiful World" (2010.06.15) # "Hope" (2010.06.15) # "Iroha Uta" (2010.06.17) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.06.30) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (When the First Love Ends) feat. Rikio, Ciel*, Miyu, Zoey, Mii., Emi, FSH, Sagara Yoru, joakkar, Chi, Kazevee, Kahou, Sakura and Coda (2010.06.30) # "Celluloid" (2010.08.12) # "Campanella" (2010.08.15) # "Mozaik Role" feat. Sagara Yoru and Tsuki (2010.08.18) # "Just Be Friends/Torinoko BGM" (2010.08.27) # "Starduster" (2010.09.02) # "Roshin Yuukai" feat. Makuto, JSR, Re-Live, Joakkar, Sagara Yoru, Rynwk and Suji (2010.09.19) # "Megu Megu ☆ Romantic Fever" feat. KOE, Eyes, JSR, Katie, Yami, Sia, Haru, Apol, Nitrox, Doubie, mong, Sun, Sagara Yoru and Kuro (2010.09.19) # "Torinoko City" (2010.09.24) # "Romeo and Cinderella" (2010.09.29) # "Scissorhands" (2010.10.11) # "Yubikiri" (Pinky Swear) (2010.10.13) # "Nee" (2010.10.18) # "Tsukeru yo" (Put it on) (2010.10.19) # "Aitai" (Want to Meet you) (2010.10.22) # "After This" (2010.10.28) # "siGrE" feat. Apol, Doubie, Eyes, Haru, JSR, Katie, Koe, Kuro, mong, Nitrox, Sagara Yoru, Sia, Sun and Yami (2010.11.10) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Betrayal of Sunset) (2010.11.13) # "Matryoshka" (2010.12.01) # "E? Aa, Sou" (2010.12.11) # "Ren'ai Circulation" (2010.12.13) # "Aitai" feat. Sagara Yoru and Tsuki (2010.12.14) # "Aku no Meshitsukai" (Servant of Evil) (2010.12.17) # "glow" (2010.12.29) # "BLUE" feat. CHER, kuri~n, JSR, Piri, Rin, Razephyr, Ritz, Rue, Shiki, Kenta, Sagara Yoru, Sun and Xephy (2011.01.05) # "S" (2011.01.07) # "glow" -Band ver.- feat. Apol, Doubie, Eyes, Haru, JSR, Katie, Koe, Kuro, mong, Nitrox, Sagara Yoru, Sia, Sun and Yami (2011.01.11) # "Gemini" -English ver.- (2011.01.15) # "Leia" (2011.03.05) # "Omoide Kakera" feat. Apol, Doubie, Eyes, Haru, JSR, Katie, Koe, Kuro, mong, Nitrox, Sagara Yoru, Sia, Sun and Yami (2011.03.24) # "Period" (2011.04.08) # "Calc." (2011.04.15) # "Hana he Tadoru Ito" feat. Anba, Aniki, Carmen, Caspy, Cir, ¤Fyre, Joakkar, Juju, KoKo, кran, Lucy, Miku-tan, Yanovi and Sagara Yoru (2011.05.31) # "Happy Birthday Shock Medley" feat. Apol, Aki Azuma, bira, Crescence, Haru, Kappu, Kurin, Midorin, Ritz, Ruriko, Shiki, Sagara Yoru, Yui and Yuuri (2011.06.12) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.08.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2011.08.28) # "Little Traveler" feat. Ruru, Yanovi, Lizz, Rosa, Sagara Yoru, Nitrox, Noki, Apol, Haru, Tenshi and Natsumi (2011.09.07) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.10) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (Promise Me) (2011.10.08) # "Butterfly" (2011.10.12) # "1/6" (2011.10.31) # "You and Beautiful World" (2011.11.07) # "BadBye" (2011.11.09) # "fix" -short ver.-(2011.11.18) # "Hello/How Are You" -Short ver.- (2010.11.19) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory's Fragments) -English ver.- (2011.11.26) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) (2011.11.27) # "Parameter" (2011.11.30) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.12.01) # "Marble Bright" (2011.12.07) # "Sayonara Memories" (Good-bye Memories) (2011.12.13) # "Yakusoku no Tane" (Seeds of Promise) (2011.12.15) # "The Lost Memory" feat. Razzy, RAI and Sagara Yoru (2011.12.22) (Taken down on YT) # "Kimi Iro Senkou Hanabi" (Sparkles of Your Color) feat. Sagara Yoru and Razephyr (2012.01.01) # "Poison and Divide" (2012.01.08) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put One Fake Eyelashes) (2012.01.12) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Like You) (2012.01.16) # "Departures ~ Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta ~" (2012.01.27) # "Kimi ni Deaeta Kiseki" (2012.02.01) # "bouquet" (2012.02.14) # "1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou" (Rurouni Kenshin ED) (2012.02.25) # "He Won't Go" (2012.05.04) # "Scissorhands" -acoustic ver.- (2012.05.22) # "Reon" (2012.06.10) # "Tsumugi Uta" -Chinese ver.- (2012.06.15) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory's Fragments) feat. Sagara Yoru and Razephyr (2012.06.21) # "PONPONPON" -short ver.- (2012.06.24) # "The "Me" in Me" (2012.08.11) # "bitter" -English ver.- (2012.08.15) # "glow" (2012.09.01) # "The Way I Am" (2012.09.10) # "I'm Not Me" (2012.10.04) # "crack" (2012.10.25) # "Sarishinohara" (Distant Fields) (2012.10.30) # "Diver" (2012.11.17) # "The Lost Memory" -reupload- feat. RAI, Razzy and Sagara Yoru (2013.02.02) # "bitter" (2013.03.03) # "Blank" (2013.03.12) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.23) # "Kiss ~ Kaerimichi no Love Song ~" (Lovely Complex ED) (2013.03.28) # "Sunshine" (Nurarihyon no Mago OP2) (2013.04.04) # "drop" (2013.04.14) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #822) feat. Kenta and Sagara Yoru (2013.04.30) # "Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho" (Reincarnation Double Reincarnation) feat. Sagara Yoru, Nyamai, Haru and Apol (2013.06.18) # "Golden Time Lover" (2013.07.12) # "Double Lariat" feat. Cherri, Jiyuuria, Kenta, Leelee, Mara, MastaH, Near, Nozomu, XJ_90 and Sagara Yoru (2013.08.01) # "Prince of Necrophilia" (2013.09.07) # "B C" feat. K-chan, Ciel*, Kura, Raku, Kiro, Sagara Yoru, Haru and Sumashu (2013.09.08) # "Tokyo no Mannake de Nekorobu" (Laying Down in the Center of Tokyo) (2013.09.17) # "Secret DVD" (2013.09.23) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (A Female Ninja but I Want to Love) feat. Mastah and Sagara Yoru (2013.09.29) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" - remix- (2013.10.02) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (2013.10.20) # "Senbonzakura" -ICBM remix- feat. Apol, ehmz, Franky, Haru, Himuro, Karu, katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, kuri~n, Ritz and Sagara Yoru (2013.11.06) # "Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku" (Despairity: A Hero's Treatment) (Danganronpa ED) (2013.11.22) # "Sentimental Android" (2013.11.30) # "FIRST" (2013.12.01) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (2013.12.10) # "Ouka≠Invocation" feat. Antares, Beato, Eunjii, Fome, Hera, Kiro, K-chan, KL, Lollia, Raku, Sumashu, Un3h, Xandu, Sagara Yoru and Yun (2013.12.11) # "Reincarnation" feat. Sagara Yoru and Sumashu (2013.12.12) # "kiss" (2013.12.15) # "Yonjuunana" -Short ver.- (2014.02.05) # "Rebirth" feat. Anba, Chase, Haru, Kura, kuri~n, Nyamai, saint, SquaDus, Vulkain and Sagara Yoru (2014.02.09) # "Kuukan⇔Formation" -Short One Shot ver.- (2014.03.23) }} Songs on SoundCloud Gallery Trivia * He is currently into Supernatural and The Avengers. * He loves coffee very much. * He got a small bag from Lemon and Min-chan. * He attended VOCA★FUSION and met that, Rerulili and Osamuraisan. In addition, that calls Yoru "Yorin" and Osamuraisan hugged Yoru and gave him his last album copy. * He has a panda hat that he often wears at events. * He uses Adobe Audition 3.0 to mix and he uses Adobe After Effects to animate. * He once stated on his Twitter that he hates to be messed up with when he just woke up. * He used to be in a relationship with fellow YT singer Razzy.A post on Razzy's tumblr External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Facebook * Plurk * SoundCloud * 5-Sing